guardianes del caos
by alexadaughterofposaidon
Summary: Percy,Thalia y Nico han sido traicionados, pero que pasa cuando caos aparece y ¿ annabeth? /despues de la guerra del titan
1. Chapter 1

**espero que les guste es una historia percabeth , disfrutenla :D**

* * *

_**LA PROPUESTA**_

**pery pov**

"Hola mis primos y yo estamos muy ocupados estos días puesto que hemos salido a misiones y eso aaaaa bueno hoy volvemos al campamento y tengo ganas de ver annabeth, lo sé, solo somos amigo después de lo de la guerra del titán, Nico, Thalía y yo tuvimos que salir en una misión y no le pude decir nada espero hacerlo pronto solo es mi mejor amiga.

**Thalia pov**

"Estábamos en sima de la colina mestiza que recuerdos me traían peo bueno que se va poder hacer bajamos a la casa grande muchos parecían no darse cuenta de que volvimos, entramos en la casa grande y todo seguía igual Quirón entro y nos dio la bienvenida pero antes de que nos fuéramos a nuestras cabinas

-esperen tengo que contarles las nuevas novedades

-novedades? pregunto Nico

-si hay nuevos campistas y 3 son hijos de los tres grandes y tienen su misma edad sus nombres son Casandra hija de Zeus, Mark hijo de Poseidón y Belén hija de hades

-y cual es problema? Pregunto jefe kelp

-el problema Percy es que tienen como se los podría decir, quieren ser siempre los mejores

-y ?-pregunte

-Ellos no aceptan competencia, pero Percy debo darte malas noticias, el minotauro volvió y capturo tu olor y entonces lo condujo a tus padre Percy, Paul y Sally están muertos

Nico y yo ayudamos a Percy a ponerse bien pero él se quedó en blanco no respondía eso me asusto mas pero Nico le tiro agua en sima y dijo

-ya no importan por lo menos estarán en el Eliseo

-Thalia –llamo quiron  
-La señora artemisa recibió una carta en la que decía que te enamoraste y te prohibió regresar a las cazadoras

-Qué? Grite

-yo jamás me enamore y menos entregue una carta

-lo siento Thalia

-nos vamos a nuestras cabañas

Así salimos de la casa grande

-sinceramente no quiero ir a mi cabina chicos

-yo tampoco Percy

-vamos a mi cabina

-estas seguro Nico

-si vamos  
Caminamos hasta la cabaña de nico y sentí rabia, dolor y pena por nico cuando entramos

**Nico pov**

No lo podía creer mis recuerdos de mis fotos con mis primos todo desapareció estaban quemados la quería matar, esa niña no iba a quemar mis cosas suerte de que no estaba ahí o de lo contrario estaría muerta  
Chicos vámonos no quiero seguir aquí  
-yo tampoco pero, quiero ver annabeth  
-lo que quieras Thalia  
-ok  
Annabeth estaba enseñando a unos chicos lucha con cuchillo nos estábamos acercando cuando chico le agarro del brazo y la beso pude ver a Percy enojado aunque no se por qué, pero ella al inicio no respondió al beso pero luego se congelo y le devolvió  
"Percy se acercó a ellos annabeth grito  
-Percy déjame explicarte  
-no quiero explicaciones  
-escúchame por favor  
-no te quiero volver a ver haz de cuenta que nunca nos conocimos

Percy nos llevó y annabeth estaba llorando en el piso pero Thalia no dijo nada y nos fuimos del campamento para siempre  
"Caminamos por mucho tiempo sin tener lugar a donde ir de repente una luz apareció

-hola Thalia, Percy y nico

"-quien eres tu ?  
-yo soy caos- era un señor con agujeros,galaxias, nebulosas, etc

-que necesita señor caos-dijimos respetuosamente inclinándonos

-su ayuda, les voy a preguntar algo y espero un si como respuesta

-¿quieren formar parte de mis caballeros vivirán conmigo, ayudaremos al mundo, pero Percy tú ya no tendrás la maldición de Aquiles?

-aceptamos –dijimos todos a la vez


	2. Chapter 2

**_NUEVA VIDA _**

**Thalia pov**

"Nos teletrans portamos a un lugar muy hermoso el señor caos nos presentó a cada uno de sus caballeros o guardianes como quiera llamarlos  
El hijo del señor caos se llamaba Austin él se volvió uno de nuestros mejores amigos pero yo aún sentía que mi lugar no era aquí pero entonces ¿Dónde está?

_1 año después _

**Percy pov**

A pasa un año y nos hemos entrenado, ahora riptide era de color negro azulado y yo había mejorado bastante y se me olvido decirte que tengo una novia si su nombre es Jaime es una hija de némesis  
Pero no se parece a ella, ella no busca la venganza, tiene el pelo negro y ojos color rubí lo sé es raro pero me gustan

Este es un lugar muy hermoso y grande pero aun nico, Thalia y yo sabemos que este no es nuestro lugar, hemos aprendido a manejar mejor nuestras armas y nuestros poderes pero aun recuerdo a annabeth pero no me debería importar ¿verdad?

-hola cariño-

dijo y me beso en la mejilla por cierto no nos hemos besado de verdad pero no se lo digan a Nico

-que sucede?

-el señor caos quiere vernos, vamos

Al llegar pude ver que solo estaban Nico, Thalia y Austin

-bueno al parecer ya que estamos todos presentes tengo que comunicarles que la segunda guerra se avecina con kronos y gaia a la cabeza

-quiero que ustedes preparen a el campamento mestizo y lo resguarden puesto que los querrán utilizar como peones a los campistas ustedes deberán ir a ayudarlo y no quiero ninguna sola queja de ustedes

Yo no lo podría creer tener que volver después de tanto, después de un año y lo último que quería era volver a ver annabeth aunque ella y yo no éramos novios por lo que no tenía derecho a enojarme

Salimos temprano en un vórtice de luz llegamos al campamento no había nadie por lo que supuse que estaban en el comedor

-qué recuerdos ¿no?-dijo nico

-demasiados para mi gusto-espeto Thalia

-vamos a hacer esto lo más rápido posible-dije

-vamos chicos ay que tratar –animo Austin

-Austin no es tan fácil veras nosotros…-pero antes de que pudiera completar Jaime me interrumpió

-vamos-dijo Jaime salió corriendo colina abajo y la siguieron, yo a medio camino regrese a ver atrás el árbol de pino de Thalia

-Vamos a intentar-

suspire después de todo este había sido mi hogar .


	3. Chapter 3

_**EL REGRESO**_

El señor caos nos esperaba y cuando entramos en el comedor todo se quedó en silencio  
Supuse que caos ya se había presentado ahora era nuestro turno

-campistas vamos a recibir la ayuda de los guardianes del señor caos para la guerra que se avecina-anuncio quiron no había cambiado en nada mi viejo mentor

Todos los campistas empezaron murmullo

-silencio-grito quiron

-Guardianes preséntense-ordeno caos  
Thalia fue primero

-Thalia hija de Zeus –y todos la reconocieron de inmediato

-Nico hijo de hades-sucedió lo mismo

-Jaime hija de némesis –la cabina de némesis estallo en vítores supuse que se alegraban de su nueva hermana

-Percy Jackson hijo de Poseidón-y casi me quedo sordo cando la mayoría grito

! Percy !

- Austin hijo de caos-se sorprendieron pero aun así todos aplaudieron

-ustedes se alojaran en nuestra cabina que está en medio de la de Zeus y Hera

"Me pregunte qué cara había puesto mi tío me hubiera encantado ver su cara, mi vista se dirigió a la mesa de Atenea pero annabeth no estaba me pregunte, pero porque me preocupo por ella, Jaime me volvió a la realidad y nos fuimos a la cabina pero antes quiron dijo este sábado será la reunión de concejales espero que ustedes 5 estén ahí asentimos con la cabeza y nos fuimos a nuestra cabina no muchas cosas habían cambiado solo había más campistas

-y que piensan? Pregunto Thalia al llegar

-no lo sé tal vez podamos hacer esto-respondí

-Percy tiene razón solo hay que esforzarnos más es todo -dijo Jaime

-si bueno preparémonos para la cena –dijo Nico y para ser un hijo de hades era más animado no se porque

al llegar a mi habitación mis cosas ya estaban ahí y las paredes eran verdes con azul que me recordaba al mar, decidí dormir un poco antes de la cena en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada ya me había dormido.


	4. Chapter 4

_**LA VERDAD**_

**Percy pov**

Me levante y salí a caminar todos estaban dormidos, pensé en como el campamento había cambiado, como no había visto a Annabeth pero aun así no se como pero me encontré sentado en el puño de Zeus/p

-Percy –me di vuelta a ver a mi mejor amigo Grover/p

-Grover/p

-supe que volvieron y tengo que decirte algo sobre Annabeth /p

-no quiero oírlo/p

-Percy no es lo que pensaste solo te pido que escuches, cuando saliste en misiones Anni se quedó a cargo y cuando llegaron más campistas llego una pequeña hermana de annabeth tenía miedo a las arañas un día Mark se empezó a interesar en Anni cuando vio que no le hacía caso y secuestro a su hermana le dijo que no podía decirle a quiron si quería que ella vuelva, le tenía que besar cada vez que el quisiera y devolverle el beso Anni lo hizo quería su hermana devuelta cuando volviste y le dijiste todas esas cosas la mirada de annabeth se nublo y no volvió a besar a Mark le devolvió a su hermana pero un día el lanzo un montón de arañas a su cabaña esas eran venenosas todos consiguieron salir menos su hermana murió envenenada annabeth no volvió a ser la misma y además su familia se mudó a Italia y la dejo aquí sola

-Eso es lo que quería decirte Percy te pido que lo medites adiós –cedió vuelta y se fue

Estaba confundido ella no lo amaba lo hizo por su hermana y yo no la comprendí ,tengo que hablar con ella volví a mi cabaña y me recosté mirando al techo de mi habitación

-lo siento annabeth-susurre pero se perdió en silencio de mi habitación. 

* * *

**que les parecio? dejenme saberlo en sus revisiones :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**_EL ENCUENTRO_**

**Nico pov**

Ya era de tarde lo que significaba la cena y todos estábamos en el sofá pero faltaba alguien unos ojos verdes  
-donde esta Percy?-pregunte/p

-te apuesto a que está dormido/p

-bien quien me acompaña a despertarlo /p

-yo-dijo Thalia de inmediato/p

-ok-  
cogimos pintura roja y cando estábamos en la puerta de la habitación, Percy salió ya vestido y regó la pintura encima de nosotros, él se reía y Thalia y yo estábamos llenos de pintura nos fuimos a cambiar y al volver fuimos todos a el comedor

-donde nos sentaremos? –pregunto Percy

-supongo que en la mesa que se está apareciendo ahí en una nebulosa -dijo Austin

Cominos y nos sentamos esperando, puesto que nos dijeron que la reunión se adelantó pero no sé porque, me sorprendió no ver a annabeth generalmente ella dirigía estas cosas pero bueno

De repente se escuchó un estallido todos corrimos a ver qué pasaba eran 5 manticoras todos nosotros estábamos a punto de intervenir cuando tres chicos aparecieron una chico y dos chicas

"El chico se parecía a Malcolm de la cabina de atenea y la otra chica parecía la querida Clarisse y la tercera chica me era familiar pero tenía el pelo de color café oscuro rojizo largo, mire a Thalia y Percy y parecían estar pensando lo mismo después de 5 minutos de debate de mi cabeza la chica de pelo café hizo un movimiento con las manos parecía encerrarlos en una esfera de aire y entonces Malcolm y Clarisse mataron a los monstruos .quiron se acercó a ello y les dijo

-bienvenidos, necesito que conozcan a quienes nos ayudaran a prepáranos para la guerra-

-Thalia, nico, Percy, Austin y Jaime les presento pero es posible que algunos de ustedes ya los conozcan  
-les presento a Malcolm-no me equivoque si era el

-Clarisse La Rué- acerté  
-y Annabeth Chase –me quede helado no podía ser era annabeth tenía esos ojos grises tormentosos pero ahora eran más feroces y calculadores y su cabello, era increíble el cambio pensé que se lo había pintado pero no, no lo era, lo cual me resulto raro, y su rostro era más serio era una cara de póker no te permitía saber sus emociones mire a Thalia y Percy y también estaban sorprendidos igual que yo.

-prissy pensé que no volverías-Clarisse abrazo a Percy

-thalis y nickis los extrañe -dijo Malcolm hice una mueca a mi nombre

-me alegra que hayan regresado, bienvenidos- la voz de annabeth era fría y seria

-annabeth la reunión se adelantó por lo que espero verte ahí –anuncio quiron

-como desees quiron estaré allí me retiro a mi cabina –con eso dicho se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando no demostró ninguna expresión ni alegría por vernos

-ustedes 5 vuelvan a su cabina, en una hora empezara la reunión en la casa grande

Con eso dicho nos retiramos, al entrar en la cabina los tres de nosotros cayo en cada sillón y Thalia dijo/p

-no puedo creer que era Anni-

-yo tampoco pero eran esos ojos grises –dije

-pero no parecía demostrar alegría o enojo de que volviéramos-dijo Percy un poco lastimado

-tendremos que analizarla en la reunión – con eso estuvimos todos de acuerdo

-porque tiene tanta importancia esa tal Anni?-pregunto Austin debería encontrar un apodo para el

-ella era nuestra amiga, pero cuando nos fuimos, no lo sé nuestra amistad se quebró creo, y no la llames anni en su presencia no le gusta –dijo Thalia con melancolía

-pero ahora ella es tan diferente –apoye

-por qué es diferente? Pregunto Jaime

-porque ahora tiene pelo café rojizo, y no demuestra ninguna emoción elle no era así tenia pelo rubio y ondulado –concluyo Perce

-chicos se nos ase tarde para la reunión vamos- ordeno Thalia, no lo podía creer pasamos discutiendo de annabeth en una hora 


	6. Chapter 6

_**UNA REUNION Y UN POCO DE AGUA**_

**Thalia pov**

No lo podrá creer que era Anni a ella nunca le gusto que la llamaran así bueno entramos a la sala y la mayora de campistas ya estaban ahí nos sentamos en los sillones que eran muy cómodos

Quiron entro con Anni de su lado estaban hablando de algo pero Anni no parecía muy contenta en fin fue y se sentó en su sillón, me pregunto porque quiron le dijo espero verte ahí porque Anni no estaría ¿ahí?  
Entraron los famosos hijos de los tres grandes y sentí un odio, caos me había dicho que esa niña había enviado la carta a artemisa si fuera por mí estaría muerta, vi a Nico y Percy y tenían la misma expresión odio, regrese a ver a Anni y su rostro era igual, odio pero el de ella era más grande me pregunto ¿porque?

-se preguntaran porque es esta reunión –anuncio quiron casi grito, no escuche su voz

-si estamos aquí para discutir cuan poderosos somos-dijo Belén la supuesta hija de hades  
Todos les dieron miradas de muerte

-quiron continua –dijo Anni

-como decía tenemos que empezar a prepáranos para la guerra y supongo que ustedes tienen alguna idea –dijo señalando a nosotros

Yo no sabía que decir me había quedado en blanco pero gracias a que Percy hablo

-caos nos ha informado que ellos piensan en convertir a los campistas en peones-

-cómo es que caos sabe eso –dijo Casandra en un tono arrogante

-porque caos lo sabe todo –respondió con amargura Austin

-entonces teníamos pensado en buscar en lo cada campista se desarrolla mejor y así poder entrenarlos adecuadamente

-ummm annabeth qué opinas-pidió quiron

-sinceramente es un buen plan –todos miraron a annabeth. supuse que ella rara vez apoyaba a alguien

-annabeth estas bien –pregunto Katie Garden

-déjame revisarte – dijo Will puesto que es hijo de apolo y todo eso

-estoy bien,-dijo Anni

-por qué estás de acuerdo annabeth?

-porque nosotros somos entrenados por asignaturas por lo cual no sacamos todo el potencial, pero si entrenamos por especialidades podríamos entrenarnos de una mejor forma y según su especialidad armar una estrategia adecuada tomando en cuenta eso-concluyo

Yo miraba a annabeth ella era más segura, por un momento pensé escuchar a atenea su madre

-Está bien empezaremos el lunes, se pueden retirar a la fogata –dijo quiron y con eso salimos

Me dirigí a annabeth quien no se iba a la fogata al parecer, la tome por sorpresa del brazo y no sé qué ocurrió después pero yo estaba en el piso y la rodilla de annabeth en mi pecho

-Thalia ten más cuidado si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que eras tu podría haberte roto el brazo

-también me alegra verte Anni

-no me llames Anni

-aun te enoja ¿no? –con eso me dio la mano y me levanto y me dio un abrazo

-THALIA-gritaron Nico y Percy

-aquí-dije sacudiendo la mano

-Anni-grito nico/p

-enserio que les pasa con mi nombre –dijo annabeth

-así que tú eres annabeth –dijo Austin

-la misma y tú debes ser Austin y tu Jaime –dijo con tanta seguridad

p class="MsoNormal"-si –dijeron juntos

-annabeth lo siento…..–dijo Percy pero no pudo continuar

-la última vez que nos vimos me dijiste que olvidara que nos conocimos –dijo en un tono frio

-hay alguna forma para que volvamos a hacer amigos-insistió el pero Jaime no se veía muy contenta

-no lo creo-

**Percy pov**

No podía creer que fui tan malo con ella que no me quiere dar ni una oportunidad, pero se me ocurrió un idea, en la que posiblemente annabeth me mate pero bueno

Cuando ya se iba la cogí de la cintura la lleve en mi hombro

-qué crees que haces-gritaba dando patadas arañazos y puñetazos pero no la solté, la oí susurrar

–estúpida maldición de Aquiles-creo que no sabe que ya no la tengo

-suéltame en este momento-ordeno

-no hasta que me perdones –

-porque te importa tanto que te perdone-

-porque eres mi mejor amiga-

-pensé que tu mejor amiga era tu novia –un poco sorprendida

-tú lo dijiste novia, no mejor amiga –todos los campistas vieron como llevaba a annabeth, ellos se reían, pero no me importaba cuando llegamos al lago la tire no me di cuenta de que mis primos estaban atrás mío

-Percy, Anni te va a matar cuando salga –dijo nico

-ya no debería haber salido-dijo Jaime

no me cuenta de que Anni no había salido en un minuto entonces me lance al agua busque a Anni pero cuando me di vuelta ella me observaba, pero parecía estar respirando, la cogí de la mano y la subí a la superficie

-¿estas bien?-pegunte pero ella se rio

-deberías haber visto tu cara fue tan divertido-ella se seguía riendo/

-annabeth no me vuelvas hacer eso-mientras la cogía de los hombros

-por favor si yo me hubiera ahogado te hubiera dado igual-me quede sorprendido

-cómo puedes decir eso eres mi amiga – yo me estaba empezando a poner triste

-ja desde cuando soy tu amiga me dijiste que me olvide de ti así que ahora eres solo un conocido-

-annabeth yo sigo creyendo que eres mi amiga -ella lo pensó y nado a la orilla

-te aconsejo que hagas lo que yo, olvídate de que existo ahora me voy-con eso salió del lago

-a dónde?-pregunto nico

-bueno como puedes ver estoy mojada gracias a Perseo así que me voy a cambiar no quiero conseguir una neumonía – adiós

Con eso se fue, yo no estaba alegre por volver a escuchar mi nombre completo ella definitivamente cambio era más fría y calculadora.

Pero para mí mala suerte Austin me volvió a la realidad

-vamos a la fogata o la cabaña? Pregunto Austin/p

-yo voy a la fogata quien me acompaña?- pregunto Thalia

-yo –dijeron Austin, nico y Jaime

-vayan, yo quiero dormir –dije

-ok buenas noches Percy

me fui a la cabaña y lo único que pude pensar antes de dormir era annabeth, cuanto había cambiado pero al final me dormí pero me propuse recuperar a la antigua annabeth sea como sea


	7. Chapter 7

_**RECORDANDO VIEJOS TIEMPOS A LAS MALAS**_

**Percy POV**

Me levante temprano aún no sé porque pude ver que todos estaban dormidos así que me vestí desayune y me fui a caminar, no había nadie ni una sola persona, me dirigí a la arena pensé que estaba solo pero vi a una chica con pelo café rojizo entrenando con una espada en un muñeco y lo aniquilo en menos de un minuto me acerque en silencio pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa ,una espada apuntaba a mi cuello

-pensé que no eras una persona de la mañana Jackson –

-yo pensé que preferías un cuchillo antes que una espada Chase- sip era annabeth

-de todos modos que haces aquí –cuestiono

-paseaba y como no vi a nadie vine aquí-dije en un tono inocente

-muy bien supongo que vienes a practicar así que me voy – se dio la vuelta

-Tienes miedo a practicar a que gane – dije aunque sabía que esto me iba a doler

-muy bien si tu lo quieres-

Saco su espada que juro que era una pulsera pero bueno, entonces destape a riptide

-creo que deberíamos empezar de nuevo-dije

Ella alzo la espada y me corto la palma de la mano luego un poco de mi mejilla yo estaba tan sorprendido que empecé a retroceder alce la espada contra ella pero me bloqueo golpeando con su hombro en el mío trato de decapitarme pero por suerte esquive luego me pateo en las costillas me corto un poco del brazo y me hizo caer de rodillas y me dijo

-levántate y pelea… héroe –sabía que ella disfrutaba esto

"Levante la espada tratando de hacer lo que ella casi hizo, decapitarme, ella esquivo y luego corto parte mi cuerpo en el lado derecho caí de rodillas y ella pe pateo en la espalda haciéndome caer al piso estaba sorprendido annabeth me venció nunca Austin, nico, Thalia y menos Jaime pudo hacerlo

-ya no tienes la maldición de Aquiles –dijo, ya lo descubrió

-pues ya no-dije cosa fuera lo más obvio

Trate de levantarme pero ella puso su pie encima de mi pecho

-Percy deberías aprender que yo siempre gano –

Me di cuenta que ella no me llamo Perseo

-volvimos a los viejos tiempos, tu ganándome y yo perdiendo-

Ella se rio su risa volví a escuchar su risa tal vez si había esperanza.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPTURA LA BENDERA O ALGO ASI**_

**Nico pov**

Me levante y vi a todos reunidos Thalia se acerco y me pregunto

-has visto a Percy-yo estaba confundido

-no porque-

-no lo encontramos en su habitación – dijo Jaime

-tal vez deberíamos ir a- Austin fue cortado cuando la puerta se abrió era Percy pero su mano estaba cortado y su mejilla también

-Percy -dijo Jaime abrazándolo

-donde te metiste –pregunto Thalia con un tono molesto  
Percy se desplomo en el sillón y dijo

-me levante temprano y fui a la arena

-tú te levantaste temprano estas bien?–dijo Austin  
Percy le dio una mirada de muerte

-quien te ataco así-pregunte soy una persona muy curiosa

-bueno tuve una lucha de espada y perdí-

-tu perdiste en espada contra ¿quien?-yo estaba bastante sorprendido nadie podía vencer a Percy

-bueno una persona que tú conoces-

-ummmmmm-pero ya sabía quién era

-annabeth te venció?

-sip- respondió

-como en los viejos tiempos-estaba tan alegre que daba miedo

-esa tal annabeth te dejo así-dijo Jaime enojada

-si creo que ay esperanza para que la antigua Anni vuelva a ser lo que era ahora me voy a bañar adiós-con eso salió yo podía ver que estaba sonriendo todo el tiempo/p

Era hora de la cena y quiron anuncio

-como sabrán hoy es viernes por lo que significa captura la bandera –y todos aplaudieron/p

"-desean nuestros guardianes participar?-

-si –dijo Thalia emocionada

-muy bien los equipos serán Poseidón contra Atenea pasen adelante y escojan a sus cabinas para el juego-

-Mark escoge – dijo quiron

-Zeus –

-annabeth-pidio quiron

-caos-yo estaba sorprendido pero atenea siempre tiene un plan

_AN( mark:cursiva, _annabeth: negrita_)_

_-hades_-

**-apolo-**

_-Némesis-_

-Hermes-

_-nike-_

**-Hécate-**

_-ares-_

**-Dementer-**

_-afrodita-_

**-Hefestos-**

_-Dionisio-_

-Muy bien puesto que ya han escogido que empiece el juego-

Nos pusimos nuestra armadura y annabeth nos reunió

-bueno esto va hacer un juego simple, hermanos ustedes busquen puntos débiles y ataquen, Hefestos desactiven sus trampas, Hermes coloquen sus mejores trampas, Hécate hechicen la bandera y ataquen, apolo suban a los árboles y lanzan las flechas que puedan, dementer si se acercan les doy permiso para utilizar las planta, caos ustedes irán por la bandera.

-ha y algo más si ven a Mark, Blanca o Casandra…. no tengan piedad –

-y tú que harás - pregunte

-bueno yo cuidare la bandera –

El partido estuvo bien, ganamos, Percy dejo a Mark en el hospital junto con Casandra que fue tan divertido bueno estamos celebrando que ganamos de repente una luz apareció con los 12 olímpicos todos se inclinaron bueno casi todos nosotros no y annabeth tampoco

Otra luz apareció pera esta vez era caos  
-semidioses se preguntaran que hacemos aquí bueno como los vamos a entrenar lo dioses también verán su desempeño pero antes quisiera dar el puesto de guardián a un semidiós-yo estaba sorprendido quien sería capaz de ser uno de nosotros

-annabeth, hija de atenea –anuncio

Yo me quede mirando annabeth no tenía alegría pero se acercó a caos y dijo

-agradezco su generosa oferta pero yo tengo otros planes, si es que vivo al finalizar la guerra-lo dijo con frialdad

-no te puedo hacer desistir de tu idea –

-me temo que no –

-bien entonces tengo una misión para ti, quiero que lleves a tres de mis guardianes y un sátiro al RDC

-QUE no. porque-gua ella enserio no nos quiere llevar

-annabeth es una orden tenemos problemas-

-lo siento pero no-se dio la vuela y empezó a caminar

Caos suspiro-Alexa esta grave-eso pareció llamar su atención

-salgo a las 6am si un segundo tarde me voy sin ellos- con eso se fue

Bueno creo que acepto llevarnos

-Percy, nico y Jaime irán y el sátiro sera Grover si acepta

-por supuesto- dijimos

Genial como en los antiguos tiempos sino que con Jaime, regresamos a la cabaña y nos dormimos que será de nosotros.


	9. Chapter 9

**_UN SALTO DE FE_**

**Thalia pov**

No podía ser me iba a quedar sola con Austin, no me mal interpretes él es lindo pero después de 3 años en las cazadoras no sé qué hacer me levante y prepare el desayuno a mis primos que salían

-buenos días nico-

-lo siento voy tarde o si no annabeth nos deja, bueno me voy, supongo que Jaime y Percy ya están ahí cuídate thals by- y salió corriendo  
Austin bajo y me miro

"-ya se fueron-  
-si-  
-bueno al parecer estamos solos-

Porque las parcas me odian pensé en mi cabeza

**Percy pov**

-"Me levante temprano otra vez no sé por qué pero cuando baje Jaime ya estaba ahí y medio de desayunar  
Salimos al llegar a la colina Grover y annabeth ya estaban ahí

-Percy seguro que eres tu –pregunto Grover

-si por qué?/p

-bueno tal vez sea porque te levantaste temprano quizá –

-ahhhhhhh porque la mayoría dice eso - dije haciendo una mueca-

-típico de Perseo dar respuestas como esas- dijo Anni-

-tienes algún problema Anni-ella se puso firme y se acerco-

-no me llames Anni-dijo un paso cerca-

-tu no me llames Perseo-me acerque-

-bueno es tu nombre ¿no?-más cerca

-sabes que no me gusta –

estábamos a milímetros pero ella se dio la vuelta y camino lejos, enserió ella me tortura, no es como si hubiera querido besarla ¿verdad?

-muy bien te llamare barba de percebe-

-entonces cabeza de búho-

-bien-

-bien-

-bien-

Entonces antes de que pudiéramos ahorcarnos mutuamente nico llego

-enserió pensé que me dejaron-estaba jadeando

-cómo puedes pensar eso nico –dijo annabeth yo estaba sorprendido

-primero dejo al engendro del mar antes que a ti-eso me hizo enojar

Para su suerte Argos llego, extrañaba a este tipo y sus cien ojos

Subimos a la camioneta nico, Grover y yo jugábamos desafío o muerte no me preguntes a mí que es lo invento nico, Jaime estaba dormida y annabeth solo veía por la ventana quise invitarla a jugar pero Grover se me adelanto

-gracias por la oferta pero no-

-annabeth que te pasa-

-no quieres que vayamos a ese lugar verdad –

-no es eso lo que pasa es que alguien me necesita y no tengo tiempo –

-te retrasamos annabeth enserio lo siento-me senté junto a ella y la abrace se tensó por lo que supuse que se sorprendió pero ella me devolvió el abrazo

-gracias Percy –

-extrañaba que me llames así annabeth –entonces me sonrió

-no te acostumbres Perseo – ahí está de nuevo

-quieres jugar -

-está bien –

-ola Anni-saludo nico

-nico que te he dicho de llamarme así – advirtio

-ok-dijo con un brillo malvado en sus ojos

-annabeth porque las puntas de tu cabello son blancas-

-no son doradas-se cogió el cabello y estaba sorprendida

-esto no es posible –

-argos acelera a todo –

el carro acelero todos estábamos agarrándonos de algo Jaime se despertó y se agarró de mi de repente el autobús se detuvo de golpe annabeth dio gracias argos y nos fuimos adentrándonos en un bosque annabeth corría trate de detenerla, se detuvo a lado de una cascada

-ok quiero que hagan lo que yo-camino al filo de la cascada

-es la única forma de llegar-sujeto bien su mochila

-al menos que quieran enfrentar a los monstruos, por mi bien-

-de que hablas –pregunte

-solo as lo que yo –

Me miro a los ojos

-confía en mí –

Y salto yo no podría creer que salto y me fui detrás de ella y salte lo único que pensaba era annabeth ni siquiera Jaime diciendo que no saltara pero cuando estaba a mitad de mi mortal caída sentí algo me tiraba a la cascada entonces me deje llevar, me golpee en la cabeza con algo cuando me levante y vi a annabeth

-te dije que confiaras en mi -

entonces hizo un movimiento con la mano y nico, Grover y Jaime se tropezaron y cayeron juntos

-¿Qué es este lugar? Pregunto Jaime

-es la única forma de llegar

-adónde vamos?

-solo caminen, es un día a pie

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"Salimos por detrás de una roca y caminamos descansamos por 1 hora luego seguimos me encantaba caminar aquí no había contaminación supuse que este lugar era protegido de mortales/p

-este lugar es maravilloso- dijo Grover

-lo se está todo en calma – apoye

-eso es lo que me preocupa- dijo annabeth sin regresar a ver

-¿qué? Pregunto Jaime

-normalmente esto está lleno de monstruos

-pero no ay monstruos-dijo nico

exacto nico por lo que ay que acampar aquí y continuar mañana-

-Pero recién son las 6- cuestiono nico

- lo sé pero al menos que quieran ser comidos es mejor que duerman

Armamos el campamento preferimos no prender fuego puesto que los podrían atraer después de comer, contamos historias de terror bueno igual nos reímos aunque las historias de nico si que daban miedo

-bueno creo que deben dormir yo hare el primer turno –dijo annabeth

Todos se durmieron excepto yo tenía que hablar con ella salí de mi tienda de campaña y oí ruidos, pero solo era Grover abrazado a una lata y murmurando enchilada supuse que estaba teniendo un buen sueño, annabeth estaba sentada en un árbol mirando el cielo quería darle una sorpresa justo cuando me estaba acercando  
-deberías estar dormido Perseo-

-pensé que habías superado la etapa de los nombres Anni –

-te dije que no te acostumbraras- me senté alado de ella

-vamos annabeth ya déjame de decirme Perseo –

-está bien cara de pescado-

-vamos cara de búho- y la empuje en el hombro

-mira la constelación de zoe –su voz era melancólica

-si yo también la extraño- ella no respondió

-¿Cuál es tu plan? Pregunte

-de que hablas

-cuando caos te propuso unirte a nosotros dijiste que tenías otros planes

-si pero porque te los diría

-porque soy la persona que conoces desde mucho tiempo- ella lo medito pero no me miro a los ojos

-después de esto de la guerra y todo si salgo viva me uniré a las cazadoras de artemisa

-no, no lo hagas-ella parecía sorprendida a mi reacción

-no te prometo nada –se paro

-es tu turno de vigilar-y se fue

Dejándome confundido y destrozado pero aún no sé por qué

* * *

** jaime debe ser ¿buena o mala? dejame lo saber**


	10. Chapter 10

_**UN CUARTEL**_

**Nico pov**

Al siguiente día me levante salí de mi tienda y todos ya estaban despiertos

-buenos días- dije

-Nico buenos días- dijo Jaime

-hey –dijo Grover

-donde esta Percy –pregunte

-a qui, fui a traer un poco de agua y Anni?

-aquí fui a traer frutas escojan desayunen recojamos las cosas y nos vamos, ah y no me llames anni- dijo golpeandole en el brazo

-auuuu ¿por que eso?

-te lo mereceses me llamaste anni

Dicho eso nos fuimos caminando, pero Grover seguía tocando la flauta

-no has mejorado en la flauta verdad- le dije

-a que te refieres, claro que no he mejorado, soy excelente de por si-

-creo que Grover toca muy bien –dijo Jaime

-Jaime que te he dicho sobre mentir-dijo Percy, haciendo que grover haga un mohin

-no toco mal annabeth que piensas….. Annabeth

-Grover estoy segura que la música no es tu fuerte pero sigue intentando, tal vez mejores resalto la palabra tal vez

Grover hizo una mueca pero antes de poder discutir sogas de metal nos atraparon vi a Percy y a los otros luchar cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

**Percy pov**

Cuando me desperté todos estábamos atamos a unas sillas, annabeth luchaba por liberarse no me di cuenta de que su pelo se seguía haciéndose blanco cuando estaba a punto de decirle que se calmara la puerta se abrió nos desataron y nos llevaron a través de un túnel salimos por unas gradas era como un castillo pero muy bien diseñado, había mucha gente, nos llevaron al centro del patio y nos desataron un chico con una bandana en la cabeza parecía tener nuestra edad se acercó a nosotros todo lo mirábamos atentamente pero Anni mantenía su cabeza baja con su pelo ocultándole el rostro

-bueno miren que tenemos aquí intrusos, elegiremos sus castigos pero antes por favor preséntense con el nombre de su padre piadoso

-nico di Ángelo hijo de hades, Jaime Winter hija de Némesis, Percy Jackson hijo de Poseidón y Grover underwood satiro

-tu querida por favor queremos escuchar tu nombre- dijo dirigiendose a annabeth

-necesito ver a el director-dijo annabeth

-yo soy el director-algo enojado en su voz

-tú no eres el director ahora muéstrame a Alexandra

-quien eres tú para que te muestra a Alexandra además esta indispuesta y dudo que los reciba

-tú no eres el director para impedirme ver a Alexandra

-dije no y es no

Annabeth no dijo nada pero golpeo al guardia que la sostenía lo voto al suelo y no sé dónde saco el cuchillo y se lo puso en el cuello al chico de la bandana

-me vas a dejar ver a Alexandra

-tú no eres de este lugar, no tienes derecho-

-claro que lo tengo acaso ya me olvidaste

Dejo el cuchillo a un lado y los guardias inmediatamente nos soltaron no sé si era por el susto o porque Anni los amenazo con el cuchillo

-tú no tienes derecho aquí nos abandonaste

-claro que me fui por órdenes de caos y los deje a cargo de Alex nunca les di derecho para derrocarla, jamás te nombre director las leyes son muy claras no se cambia de director a menos que el consejo este de acuerdo por lo tanto aun me obedeces.

-como digas annabeth- dijo de mala gana

todo el mundo empezó a murmurar cosas como: no puede ser annabeth, que hace aquí, cuando se entere estamos muertos

-síganme-dijo Anni para que la seguimos

Pasamos por pasillos nadie dijo una palabra

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto nico

-es la resistencia de caos

* * *

**bueno a qui esta otro capitulo, decidi que jaime va a ser mala, gracias a Annie Santamaria por revisar **


	11. Chapter 11

**descargo de responsabilidad : Rick Riordan de los personajes de PJ**

* * *

**ALEXANDRA**

Entramos en una habitación muy lúgubre parecía una prisión annabeth nos detuvo en la puerta, en la ventana había una chica con pelo rizado largo hasta la espalda y pálida como si estuviera enferma cuando el silencio reino, la chica pero no dejo de mirar a la ventana dijo

-pensé que no volverías- yo no sabia a quien hablaba

-siempre sacando conclusiones- dijo Anni

-al igual que tu – annabeth sonrio con melancolía

-supongo que te enteraste que tan grave estoy- dijo con tristeza

-la verdad solo me digieron que estabas enferma pero después mi pelo se empezó a teñir de blanco supe que las cosas iban mal- agacho su cabeza

-sé que caos no te ha enviado sola –¿ como sabia que estábamos ahí?

-creo que no confía lo suficiente en mi-

-eso no es verdad confía en ti como confía en mi-

-tal vez – dijo solo para sastifaserla

-¿son amigos tuyos?- yo no sabía que iba a responder annabeth

-si… se podría decir que si- ¿podría?

-umm…. quienes son- dijo dándose la vuelta para obtener una mejor vista de ella era muy bonita la verdad sus ojos eran el mismo color que los míos solo que se veían más agotados como si hubiera luchado contra la muerte lo cual parecía lógico

-son nico di Ángelo, Jaime Winter, Grover underwod y Percy Jackson…. Percy ella es tu hermana –me quede congelado tenía una hermana

-que necesitas annabeth- dijo antes de que pudiera responder

-necesito las piedras- ¿qué?

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué paso?-

-se acerca una guerra y las necesitamos, por favor-

-no tienes que rogarme annabeth son tanto tuyas como mías- suspiro-…. Pensé que aquí estarían seguras pero si tú crees que es lo mejor

Se dirigió a un lugar en la pared luego dijo unas palabras que no entendí y se abrió un cuarto saco una caja de zapatos y se las dio a annabeth

-cuídalas bien-

-con mi vida –

Alexandra empezó a toser se recostó en la cama y no me cuenta de que era el crepúsculo

-me alegre de que seas tú, la última persona que vea antes de morir-

-!NO! TU NO VAS AMORIR ESTA NOCHE –

-cuídate annabeth, dame tu mano-

Se tomaron de las manos y una luz celeste fría pero a la vez cálida, apareció y luego desapareció

Le puse una mano en el hombre, pero ella no se retiro, Alexandra me miro

- cuídala hermano- _lo juro_

-adiós mi querida amiga

-no es un adiós Alex solo es un hasta luego

-hasta luego annibeth –

Cerro sus ojos y desaperio en una luz blanca brillante annabeth se secó las lágrimas que tenia

-vámonos- tomo la caja de zapatos y los puso en su maleta

-annabeth, diría lo siento pero sé que no significa nada para ti – le dije entonces hizo algo que sorprendió me abrazo y yo le devolví el abrazo no se merecía nada de esto y yo seria quien la protegiera, cumpliría mi juramento, después de todo el leal soy yo.

* * *

**bueno a qui esta otro capitulo ahora les tengo una pregunta ¿ cuales son sus tres personajes favoritos de percy jackson**


	12. Chapter 12

**_UN ESCAPE NO PLANIFICADO_**

Caminamos hacia un balcón, nadie dijo una palabra después de la muerte de Alexandra, cuando llegamos annabeth nos detuvo y pude ver que era una chica con pelo rojo que volvía de algún viaje se paró en el medio del pabellón y hablo

-mis queridos seguidores, he vuelto y hemos formado una alianza con cronos con el veneno que hemos suministrado a Alexandra después de esta noche las reliquias serán nuestras y derrocaremos a los dioses seremos más poderosos que ellos.-

Se escucharon vítores entonces alguien pregunto

-¿Qué pasa si Alexandra no muere esta noche?- annabeth se acercó más al balcón

Bueno suministrare más veneno en su comida hasta que muera- pude ver annabeth tan enojada

-¿Qué pasa si no te dice dónde están las reliquias? Con esa pregunta annabeth salió al balcón dejándose ver por completo yo no la iba a detener todavía quiero vivir,

todos se dieron cuenta de annabeth menos la pelirroja

-me las dará porque soy su mejor amiga la que la apoyo siempre, puesto que annabeth no volvió me las dará a mi todo este plan es perfecto porque es elaborado por mi –

-eres tan narcisista Eli y tus planes son tan buenos como, yo estando volando - dijo annabeth casi me rio de la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro

-annabeth querida cuando volviste – dijo claramente un poco asustada

Annabeth salto del balcón no era muy alto pero seguimos su ejemplo

-como te atreves a envenenar Alexandra –

-facil, solo suministrale veneno -

-¿por que?- dijo annabeth tan enojada

-por qué quiero el poder de esto –

-cómo puedes, te dio un hogar – dijo tratando de razonar con ella

-por favor no me vengas a querer hacerme sentir remordimiento-

-la acecinaste, ella era como tú hermana –

-ella ya estaba enferma solo le di una empujoncito-

-traidora, este es tu hogar y elegiste pelear con cronos-

-este ya no va a ser el cuartel de caos sino el cuartel de cronos-

-bien es lo que quieres, condénate tu sola- annabeth empezó a alejarse

-solo así, no vas a pelear-

-tu no mereces una pérdida de mi tiempo- se empezó a alejar estaba confundido no iba a pelear

-espera, quiero las piedras- espera como supo

-supuse que se las ibas a pedir a Alexandra-

-te conozco sé que ya fuiste por ellas –siento su poder annabeth-

-sera la ultima vez que las sientas, no te las daré –

-dámelas-saco un cuchillo annabeth solo se quedó ahí parada

-no, creo que eres la persona menos apta para cuidar de ellas- la gente comenzó a alejarse

-tú lo pediste

Cargo con fuerza hacia annabeth pero annabeth ni siquiera se molestó se hizo hacia un lado, intento cortarle el brazo pero ella solo lo esquivo, la pelirroja golpeaba y annabeth esquivaba, cuando la pelirroja ya estaba cansada annabeth golpeo la parte trasera de su rodilla y con dos golpes la desestabilizó haciendo la caer soltando su cuchillo

-tu nunca obtendrás las piedras…. Quédate con el cuartel pero no tendrás las piedras y ustedes traidores espero que hayan tomado la decisión correcta y no se lamenten de ella- le dijo a la gente

-dámelas - jaime se abalanzo sobre annabeth queriendo quitarle las piedras, pero ella se movio justo a tiempo

-¿que te pasa winter?- pregunto annabeth

-yo me quedo-me sorprendí

-que –le pregunte

-Percy si una guerra no hay equilibrio, la paz no puede liderar para siempre -

-jaime no, tu no eres asi - le dije

-no, ya estoy cansada, ni siquiera nos hemos besado- grito

-solo por eso vas a destruir el mundo?-

-no es solo por eso tu ni siquiera me consideras -

-como puedes decir eso-

ella trato otra vez de quitarle las piedras pero fracaso

-nos estas traicionando-

-no, solo consigo que mi madre se sienta orgullosa-pude ver un brillo, dejándola, la bendición de caos, ya no era una guardiana

-compréndeme Percy puedes quedarte con migo-extendiendo su mano para que yo la tomara

-nunca, no soy un traidor – ella me miro

-ahora, fuego –miles de flechas de fuego fueron lanzadas a nosotros la pelirroja se levantó y trato de quitarle la maleta a annabeth pero ella la pateo en la cara dejándola inconsciente empezamos a correr a todo dar, hasta una puerta la intentamos abrir pero estaba sellada por fuera, nico hizo viaje sombra al otro lado y nos la abrió, cuando se acercaban a nosotros Grover lanzaba latas que pueden ser muy peligrosas si sabes cómo utilizarlas llegamos a la parte más alta de castillo retrocedimos todo lo que pudimos hasta al borde al otro lado estaba el mar

-agárrense de las manos-

-estás loco- me pregunto annabeth

-confia en mi- le dije-

-solo salten- nos cogimos de las manos y saltamos

Hice una burbuja de aire en el fondo todos estaban bien, nadamos hasta una orilla alejada de ese castillo, de 5 quedamos 4 como no me di cuenta, Jaime era una hija de Némesis estaba en su naturaleza hizo lo mismo que Etna espero equivocarme.

* * *

**que tal ahi esta jaime se hizo mala pero ahora que ay un puesto libre creen que annabeth debe aceptar o no dejenmelo en los comentarios**


	13. Chapter 13

_**¿Thalia?**_

**Thalia pov**

Las últimas dos semanas Austin y yo hemos estado muy unido y me sigue gustando ya puedes entender lo grave que es esto, yo Thalia ex cazadora de artemisa enamorada del hijo de caos

Estaba viendo la tele, sé que no es permitido en el campamento pero no se lo digas a quiron entonces Austin salto al sillón y me tomo de cintura

-¿Qué haces?

-algo que he querido hace mucho tiempo-

Entonces me beso al inicio estaba sorprendida luego le aparte

-Thalia quieres ser mi novia

-SI-salió como un grito pero esta vez le bese no sé cuánto estuvimos así pero escuche que alguien se aclaró la garganta

-¿Thalia? Escuche a annabeth

Ambos saltamos vi a Percy analizando a Austin y nico intentando no riéndose y annabeth, espera annabeth

-Thalia podrías explicarme esto – pidió Percy

-si, Austin y yo somos novios

-bien, Austin más te vale no hacerle daño o te las veras con migo- aveces olvido lo protector que es Percy con nosotros

-p-por supuesto p-Percy –estaba tartamudeando que lindo

-jamás creí ver a Thalia enamorada –dijo Anni

-ves te equivocaste

-Thalia te dije creer no significa que me allá equivocado

Iba a contestarle pero una caracola toco, genial la cena

-creo que me iré a cambiar con eso se fue

-y Jaime- pregunte

-nos traiciono- dijo nico

-que

-si

No lo explicaron todo lo que paso, se fueron a cambiar cuando salimos fuimos para la cena

Por el camino nos topamos con annabeth saliendo de la cabaña con una camiseta del campamento y unos pantalones vaqueros con unos converse se veía bien

-Anni

Ella me dio una mirada que significaba no me llames Anni

Al entrar en pabellón Anni se fue a su mesa y nosotros a la nuestra cenamos pero la verdad no teníamos tanta hambre después de saber que Jaime nos traiciono, nadie dijo una palabra al acabar nos fuimos a la fogata, pero Percy dijo que iba a caminar por ahí, lo que me sorprende es que nadie extraño a Jaime

**-Percy pov**

Camine por ahí pensando, tal vez fue mi culpa que Jaime nos traicionara.

No recuerdo como pero llegue a mi antigua cabaña, pude ver que ahora había 4 niños mas dos niñas y dos niños, desearía estar ahí, que se sentiría poder cuidar de hermanos, jugar y no estar solo en la cabaña

-sus nombres son Jack, Lily, james y Susan- salte, me di vuelta para encontrarme con annabeth

-veo que te asuste- dijo

-claro que no- dije ella levanto una ceja

-esta bien me asustaste – ella sonrio con aire de suficiencia

-te he estado buscando

-¿así?- pregunte de modo jugueton, espera acabo de perder a mi novia y estoy coqueteando con annabeth wow

-nico me pidió que te llamara, quiere que vayamos a tu cabaña

-oh- le di una ultima vista a mis hermanos y empecé a caminar

-podrias hablarles- dijo annabeth

-tal vez pero creo que Mark les hara algo si lo intento- annabeth se puso rigida y su vista se nublo

Pronto llegamos a la cabaña

-hey dijo Austin abriendo la puerta

-bueno que estamos haciendo aquí- pregunte

-bueno caos dijo que annabeth debería explicarnos las piedras -

-esta bien pero este no es un lugar demasiado a prueba de ruido para hablar

- síganme dijo Austin-

Toco una pared y se abrió una puerta con un tobogán muy empinado

-wow- dijo nico

-desde cuando tenemos esto- pregunto Thalia

- no lo sé supongo que venia con la casa…, mi padre me le dijo- agrego Austin rápidamente a la mirada que le estábamos dando

-bien ¿Quién primero?- pregunte

Austin nico y Thalia empezaron a silbar inocentemente

-Qué valientes- dijo annabeth sarcásticamente, sujeto bien su mochila

-bien lo hare yo – todos la miraron

Ella sonrió dulcemente y salto en el tobogán todos nos acercamos a ver

-¿Anni?- pregunto Thalia después de 5 minutos

-estoy bien y no me llames Anni- entonces supimos que estaba bien

- bien ¿ quién sigue? Pregunto nico, todos me miraron

-bien supongo que yo

Me resbale empecé a gritar y luego empecé a reír era divertido, cuando por fin me pare pude ver una gran chimenea y el techo era de estrellas era como estar acampando, pronto bajaron los demás

-wow – dijieron a la vez

Me provoco una risa pero la palabra lo describía era asombroso, annabeth estaba sentada mirando el techo, todos nos sentamos

-bien creo que hay que comenzar.


	14. Chapter 14

_**LAS RELIQUIAS**_

Annabeth empezó la historia

-Cuenta la historia que Hace mucho tiempo cuando caos creo el mundo, también creo unas reliquias que tenían se dice el poder de la oscuridad, la vida, la luz y la inmortalidad – nosotros pusimos mas la atención- se las dio a los primeros seres primordiales pero usaron esas reliquias para combatir entre ellos, pero caos vio l destrucción que causaron se las robo y guardándolas en diferentes lugares donde solo una persona sin intenciones de encontrarlas las hallaría, desde entonces nadie supo de ellas – suspiro – esta historia no es muy conocida

-no sé cómo Alexandra las consiguió- dijo cuando vio nuestra mirada

-¿que tiene que ver esto con la guerra?

-seguramente, querían encontrarlas, cuando las reliquias se apegan a un ser solo se utiliza para el bien o el mal – un silencio mortal cayo en la sala, todos teníamos claro una cosa, había que protegerlas con la vida

-pero cómo funcionan- pregunto nico

-no lo se, estas piedras han estado ocultas desde hace millones de años….. y nunca nadie las encontró antes

-tenemos que encontrar una forma de saber que son

-hay una forma- dijo annabeth- pero necesito investigar, denme tiempo luego se los contare

-bien, no te pondremos presión annabeth- dijo Austin

-si solo tengo una pregunta – dije

Todos me miraron

-¿Cómo salimos de aquí?

Después de una muy complicada búsqueda por la salida por fin la hayamos, resulta que tenía escaleras, pero cierto chico muerte no quiso subir y Thalia y yo lo arrastramos y golpeamos su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente lo que significo más trabajo para nosotros

-bueno llevare a nico a su cama – dijo Austin- Thalia me acompañas

Ella asintió la cabeza y desaparecieron en la obscuridad de las escaleras

-bueno creo que volveré a mi cabaña- dijo annabeth , antes de que se fuera la abrase

Ella se tensó sorprendida por el abraso pero no creo que tanto como lo estaba yo, no sabia porque la abrase solo lo hice

-buenas noches chica sabia – fue lo único que conseguí decir

Me devolvió el abraso, cuando nos separamos la seguí a la puerta la abrí para ella, pero antes de que se fuera

Me dio un beso en la mejilla dejando un toque de electricidad en mi mejilla

-buenas noches sesos de alga-dijo y se fue, dejándome en la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

* * *

**Me disculpo por no subir capitulos y si ya se capitulo corto y tranquilos pronto a parecera la historia de annabeth y alexandra **

**tengo una pregunta ¿ quieren que intervenga algun dios y si es asi que sea bueno o malo? **


	15. importante

**lo lamento en no subir historia pero he estado ocupada en examenes:/ pero actualizare la proxima semano o el sabado porfavor dejen me sus comentarios necesito saber que aumentar a la historia y si quieren que aya pov de annabeth**


	16. Chapter 16

ganar

Percy pov

Estaba caminando pensando en cómo Jaime nos traiciono como annabeth había vuelto a ser mi amiga no sé cuándo ni como pero llegue al lago de las canoas creía que estaba solo pero no annabeth estaba ahí sus pies en el agua no parecía haberse dado cuenta que estaba ahí quería asus- tarla pero cuando estaba 5 pasos de ejecutar mi plan

-se supone que estés en la fogata Perseo- me equivoque

-pensé que habíamos superado la etapa de los nombres

-pensé que te había dicho que no te acostumbrarás

-de todos modos que haces aquí

-alejándome de mis hermanos

-¿te puedo a ser una pregunta?

-esa es una pregunta- por que tiene que ser tan sabia

-digo otra pregunta- asintió la cabeza en señal de respuesta

-¿Por qué ya no utilizas un cuchillo?

-bueno mi cuchillo se perdió- lo dijo como si no fuera gran cosa

-¿y la espada de donde la sacaste?

-bueno Alexandra me dio un regalo de cumpleaños-se sacó la pulsera-se puede convertir en cualquier arma que desees

-es casi como riptide

-algo parecido

-te parece si lo probamos-

-desde cuando eres tan masoquista Jackson- dijo mientras son reia

-desde cuando es un problema

Empezamos a pelear el uno contra el otro, hasta que tropecé con una piedra y cai encima de ella nos miramos por un momento tuve un gran deseo de besarla

-perseo quítate –

-no- vi su cara de confusión, yo no sabia porque había dicho eso

-Percy quítate de encima-dijo pero su voz era como un murmullo tal vez ¿duda?

-no-un dios debe estarme controlando pensé

-Percy por favor quítate de encima – su voz tenia un cierto punto de anhelo

-ummm…. no

Entonces pense que iba a seguir rogando pero me cogio del cuello y me acerco a ella inconscientemente empecé a cerrar los ojos pero sentí una fuerza que me hizo girar cuando abri los ojos, annabeth estaba encima mio

-te dije por favor- dijo aunque su cara estaba un poco sonrojado

-tu siempre ganas ¿no?

-elemental mi querido sesos de alga – me rei

-lo que tu digas chica sabia- esta vez nos reimos los dos


End file.
